Gay Boyfriend
by Pokapi
Summary: A random story about how Rima somehow convinces Nagihiko that he is gay. Songfic based on "Gay Boyfriend" by The Hazzards with a not-so surprise ending! How I came up with this, I don't even know...


_Nagi laid the back of his hand on top of Rima's. Gently, her fingers grazed over his palm as she read his hand._

"_Yup, you're gay." She announced._

"_I'm what?" Nagihiko asked utterly shocked._

"_You are gay." The blonde repeated. "Looks like you're in the closet now. And I guess I'll have to help you keep your secret." She sighed. _

"_But I'm not gay!" He argued._

"_The first step is to admit." Rima comforted as she rested her hand on his shoulder._

**One, Two, Ready, Go!**

**La la la la la la la la la la **

**Tired of boys who make me cry**

**They cheat on me and they tell me lies**

**Wanna love who'll never stray**

**When he sees other girls he looks away**

Rima was brushing her hair in the Royal Garden while Nagi was just staring at her.

"Hey, Nagihiko, why are you staring at Rima?" Amu asked.

The purple haired boy simply ignored her.

"Nagi?" Amu asked, trying to get his attention.

And once again, Nagihiko didn't respond to her.

"Nagihiko, can you hear me?" Amu questioned, angry this time.

Quietly, the boy put his hand to the side of his mouth. "I'm not allowed to talk to you." He whispered.

"Oh, why not?" Amu whispered back.

Nagihiko let a smile escape his lips. "Because Rima said so."

Amu smiled back at him and shook her head at Rima.

**I****f he never kisses me**

**Well that's alright**

**Cuz we can just **

**Cuddle all night**

"Nagi's in the closet?" Yaya asked Rima.

The blonde nodded her head yes.

"You make him come out, then! Pepe always make's noise when I get around the victim!" Yaya pouted.

"Then how did you catch me?" Rima asked.

"Because you're slow!"

For a moment, Rima glared at the little redhead. "Nagihiko~" She sang, "If you come out, I'll kiss you~!"

Something in the closet fell over.

"Fine, we can cuddle later~" She sang.

Slowly, the closet door started to open. Yaya's hand swiftly tapped Nagi's shoulder.

"I found you!" She cheered.

**Gay boyfriend!**

**Gay boyfriend!**

**I don't really care that you are queer**

**Gay boyfriend! **

**Gay boyfriend!**

**I never feel lonely when you are here**

Nagihiko had the darkest aura surrounding him as he glared at Kukai.

"U-uhm… Hey, look! It's Utau! I should go now!" The third-wheel (in Nagi's head) suggested and ran over to the pop-star sensation.

"No, Kukai, don't leave…" Rima begged as she out her hand. "Damn him, leaving me here."

"Hey Rima, look. There's an ice cream stand over there. Do you want me to buy you something?" Nagi asked with a smile on his face.

"I- uh… sure."

**La la la la!**

**It'll be a great romance**

**We'll go shopping and buy some pants**

"These are the best pants ever, Rima!" Nagi exclaimed as he threw the dressing room curtains open.

There was Nagihiko Fujisaki, standing in front of Rima Mashiro, wearing pants that were _completely _covered in blue rhinestones. Both of Temari's and Rhythm's mouths were wide open in shock. Meanwhile, Rima and Kusukusu were kicking their legs in the air and laughing their asses off.

Throwing his arms in the air, Nagihiko continued to praise her. "Thank you, Rima! Thank you!"

**You don't care how big my ass is**

**Only how fabulous my dress is**

"How do I look?" Rima asked as she opened the dressing room curtain.

On her body was a light blue cocktail dress. As much as he didn't want to, Nagi put on hand on his hip and took a weird pose.

"All I can say is… _You look fabulous!_" He sang.

Kusukusu kicked her legs in the air as she cracked up once again. Rhythm face-palmed himself and Temari let out a small giggle.

**Gay boyfriend!**

**Gay boyfriend!**

**I don't really care that you are queer**

**Gay boyfriend!**

**Gay boyfriend!**

**I never feel lonely when you are here**

**La la la la la la la la la la la la la!**

For some reason Nagi was spinning around the room singing: "La la la la la la la!"

Rima actually started to ROFL right there on his floor. And I think she almost died of laughter, too. Kusukusu kinda ROFL'd, but she was in the air, so…

This one section takes up the "queer" and the "lalala" part of the song!

**One, Two, Ready, Go!**

**You cry at movies **

**On our dates**

**Romantic Comedies sure are great**

Rima took a break from putting popcorn in her mouth. "Nagihiko, are you crying?"

"No…" Nagi denied as he wiped away the (fake) tears on his face.

The blonde rolled her eyes. "James and Rosalind just got together, it's not that big a deal."

"It's just so beautiful!" Nagihiko wept.

It was getting harder and harder for Rima to hold back her giggles.

**But when you're sad, I'll dry your tears**

**Cuz I'll always think that you are fierce**

Feeling a little guilty, Rima handed the still crying boy a tissue. "Jeez, Nagihiko, the movie's over and it was a happy ending! Why are you still crying?"

"Because it was just so sad!" He cried and blew his nose. "And now I feel like a wimp!"

As much as Rima didn't want to argue with that, she gave him a hug. "You're not that big a wimp."

Both Temari and Rhythm gave Nagi a thumbs up behind Rima's back.

**(x2)**

**A gay boyfriend! **

**Gay boyfriend!**

**I don't really care that you are queer**

**Gay boyfriend! **

**Gay boyfriend!**

**I never feel lonely when you are here**

Nagi was still spinning around while singing "Lalalalalalala!" but this time Rima joined in with him.

"Why is he doing this?" Rhythm asked.

"Because it makes Rima happy." Temari explained.

"But it's embarrassing!" Rhythm yelled.

"Well, it's too bad we can't do anything about it." The sophisticated Chara explained as she flew away from the scene.

**I like cigarettes**

**And that's no gag**

**But you'll always be my **

**Favorite fag**

"You told Utau?" Nagi yelled in anger.

"Yup!" Rima answered.

Pointing her finger, Utau laughed. "Haha! You're a fag!"

**You'll always be my favorite fag**

**You'll always be my favorite fag**

**You'll always be my favorite fag**

"Nagi likes boys?" Yaya yelled in shock.

"Yeah." Rima replied sounding very sad.

"Does that mean he and Tadase are gonna date now?" Yaya yelled again.

"Probably." Rima laughed.

"Wait, what?" The blonde boy asked.

Rima, Yaya and Amu all burst into laughter along with their Charas.

"I shouldn't be laughing at this!" Amu noted.

**My gay boyfriend!**

**Gay boyfriend!**

**I don't really care that you are queer**

**Gay boyfriend!**

**Gay boyfriend!**

**I never feel lonely when you are here…**

Nagi walked Rima up to her doorstep.

"Uh… Nagi, I really had fun tonight." Rima thanked shyly.

Suddenly, both their lips were pressed together. Their sweet kiss lasted only for a moment before Nagihiko pulled away.

"Yeah… I'm not gay." He smirked.

And with that, Nagi walked away back to his house and Rima walked inside hers.


End file.
